<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INEVITABLE by Black_roses_the_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598642">INEVITABLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_roses_the_one/pseuds/Black_roses_the_one'>Black_roses_the_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, POV Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_roses_the_one/pseuds/Black_roses_the_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, Thor, en realidad tu sonambulismo ha empeorado y ahora pasó a uno llamado sexsomnia ¿qué es eso, me preguntas? Pues, básicamente por las noches aparte de andar sonámbulo atacas sexualmente al que encuentres ¿Por qué lo sé? Pues porque en este caso el atacado soy yo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>INEVITABLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias: Loki x Thor,  no son hermanos biológicos pero no se entrará en profundidad sobre ese detalle, lemmon, palabras mal sonantes, trama liviana.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inevitable</p><p>.</p><p>I.</p><p>.</p><p><em>Me odio, soy el peor hermano del universo entero,</em> Pienso al oír los pasos acercándose hasta mi habitación, la puerta está cerrada (un intento penoso por detener a ese sonámbulo) <em>es algo inevitable. </em>Me engaño, quiero creerlo con todas mis fuerzas pero sé que no es cierto.</p><p>Inevitable es que tu hermano mayor sea un sobreprotector insoportable y que a tus veinticuatro años aún te crea un niño.</p><p>Inevitable es que haya convencido a tus padres y a ti mismo de vivir juntos porque es lo mejor para ambos, <em>después de todo es mejor vivir con tu hermano que con una mujer, que al menos el primero estará contigo más de un mes.</em></p><p>Inevitable es que le des la razón y que vivan juntos tres años completamente bien.</p><p>Inevitable es que por mucho que no te lo creas te has enamorado de ese cabeza de corcho, que varias veces te has descubierto mirándolo de un modo nada fraternal, que mientras se da una ducha tienes que salir del departamento para no espiar como un pervertido.</p><p>Inevitables es que Thor sea Sonámbulo desde los diez años, y no es que haya sido fácil: el cabrón varias veces te orinó encima, se acostaba a tu lado o peor, salía de casa y tus padres corrían en busca del chico para encontrarlo dormido en el jardín.</p><p>Inevitable es que en los últimos meses su sonambulismo haya empeorado...</p><p>Y se me van las ideas, la puerta se abre y contengo un jadeo de antelación, pánico e insoportable deseo, quiero encender la luz y despertarlo, pero todo queda en eso, en <em>Querer.</em></p><p>Me volteo, dándole la espalda para no encarar esa estúpida cara de idiotizado que le causa la parasomnia, me mantengo quieto, rígido y molesto por estar tan duro como cada noche a la espera de ese cuerpo sobre el mío. <em>Soy el peor</em>, pienso pero esa mano sobre el colchón calma todo pensamiento culpable. Su respiración en mi cuello es cálida, tranquila al contrario de la mía, me obligo a suspirar para relajarme, no obstante su mano es más rápida y me recorre las costillas en un trazado hasta mi abdomen.</p><p>El jadeo nace ahogado por mis dientes apresándome los labios, no quiero gemir como una puta, no otra vez... Pero el rubio idiota no parece comprender ese deseo porque encuentra la erección que intento ocultar hasta de mí mismo, su mano callosa es hábil y caliente, la otra me domina, respirando pesado sobre mí y desearía poder huir pero no lo hago sobre todo porque esa boca roza mis mejillas, la nariz, el mentón hasta dar con los labios, en un beso lánguido y dulce, mucho más de lo que sería si Thor tuviera conciencia de sí mismo y yo fuera una chica (además de no ser su hermano).</p><p>Su cabello largo me acaricia el cuello aun cuando su boca sigue pegada a la mía, al contrario a cualquier lógica su mano es rápida y certera, tengo que obligarme a hablar para no perder la conciencia.</p><p><em>—</em>Espera<em>—</em> la voz me nace chillona pero claro, no me hace el menor caso y continua recorriéndome con los dedos hasta encontrar la entrada palpitante que ruega por su intromisión, me tengo que quitar yo mismo el pantalón antes que lo rompa como la noche pasada, mucho tuve que explicar ayer por ese desliz. <em>—</em>Ngh... Estúpido, despierta de una vez.</p><p>Y aunque lo digo espero nunca despierte y menos de esa forma; con sus dedos en mi interior, eso sería desastroso. Es un experto en el tema pinchando en una creciente sensación parecida a los celos, tal vez lo sean pero no estoy dispuesto a pensarlo demasiado. Los grandes intrusos se dan paso en una dolorosa búsqueda por encontrar el punto de placer que necesito, jadeo al sentirlo, en una oleada tan caliente que los brazos se me van solos para aferrarle la espalda, las uñas trazan un recorrido perdiéndome en el placer de marcarlo como mío, me abre aún más logrando que un tercero entre a colación, los grititos se me escapan de lo profundo de mi ser.</p><p>Intento alejarlo pero sólo logro que se acomode en la cama, recorriéndome el cuello con la lengua, caliente, provocativo, insoportablemente excitante y ahí está esa dura erección contra mi piel desnuda, encendiéndome más si es posible.</p><p><em>—</em>Detente Bastardo<em>—</em> gruño contra su cabello pero mis palabras viajan a la nada y una estocada certera me arquea la espalda <em>—</em>¡Ah!<em>—</em> chillo desesperado por esa intromisión tan insoportablemente abrasadora, me tengo que aferrar a las sábanas para no llorar, el dolor aún es muy poderoso para sentir placer, y Thor es tan jodidamente grande y bruto para entenderlo, las estocadas continúan, rápidas dolorosas y certeras, las manos regresan a su espalda para unirnos en un abrazo, necesito de algo en quien sostenerme para no sentirme tan vulnerable, la mano que antes retiró para acercarme por las caderas vuelve a reconfortarme en caricias rápidas a mi henchida erección.</p><p><em>—</em>Thor... por favor<em>—</em> ruego al sentir como el calor de sus movimientos son mucho más agradables y fervientes, en cómo me dejo llevar por un vaivén de excitación, en necesidad y desesperación. Son sus dientes los que me traen otro grito al marcarme en el cuello como suyo, las uñas le trazan la espalda de nuevo y si no estuviera tan caliente me habría detenido de inmediato, porque ¿qué tan estúpido tengo que ser para olvidarme que a la mañana siguiente se dará cuenta? Lo suficientemente estúpido como ahora imagino y sigo sin separarme, moviéndome contra esa fricción.</p><p>Sus manos buscan las mías para inmovilizarme y permitirle una dominación por darme el mayor placer de mi vida. Placer, dolor ya no sé cuál es la diferencia y lucho por no perder lo poco que me queda de cordura.</p><p>El aire se vuelve pesado y aunque su respiración es un poco más lenta y menos ardiente que la mía sé que nos unimos en el mismo goce.</p><p><em>—</em>¡Ah! Ngh... Thor<em>—</em> mascullo al sentir como un estremecimiento seguido de la tensión de cada uno de mis músculos me lleva a una explosión de anhelo, en un líquido espeso que nos mancha el abdomen. En cómo aún languideciendo sus gruñidos surgen al apresarlo dentro mío, su orgasmo me da el placer necesario para olvidarme de la culpa.</p><p>Me desperezo sintiendo la piel fría y desnuda, ya no me sorprende como las primeras veces en las que el pánico me hacía correr por todo el departamento hasta dar con una respuesta coherente a las preguntas de mi rubio acompañante. Ahora incluso me doy el tiempo para verlo dormir despatarrado por la cama con los mechones de cabello dorado cubriéndole parte del rostro. Me doy una ducha que mejora el creciente dolor de caderas que me mantiene algo cojo, regreso con una toalla enrollada al tórax y otra secándome el cabello húmedo. La habitación huele a sexo sucio y caliente, Thor sigue dormido y así debe estar por lo menos una media hora más. Abro la ventana para que el aire de invierno borre esa atmósfera inmoral, con satisfacción logro mi cometido.</p><p>Como parte del ritual de cada mañana analizo los daños de la noche pasada, el pijama está sucio a un lado de la cama, nada que una buena lavada no repare, hay manchas de sangre en las sábanas blancas, <em>Cabrón</em> pienso al recordar lo duro que me lo hizo anoche, también manchas de mi propia semilla, lo limpio alrededor del roncador que se apoderó de mi cama y allí el alma se me cae a los pies<em> ¿Qué son esas...? ¿Yo...? Argh... Mierda soy un cretino</em> me maldigo siguiendo con la mirada esas marcas de arañazos en su espalda, a mi favor debo decir que fue culpa suya por ser tan bruto.</p><p>Alejándome de su lado busco ropa limpia, me la cierno como un escudo protector al secreto que era mi piel y hayo la mordida y varias marcas de besos en el cuello, con un suspiro me dejo el cabello por los hombros ocultando esa prueba indecente de mi vida diaria.</p><p>Y aunque sé que ésta no es ese tipo de situaciones inevitables, hipotéticamente hablando ¿Qué se supone que le diría?</p><p>"<em>Sí, Thor, en realidad tu sonambulismo ha empeorado y ahora pasó a uno llamado sexsomnia ¿qué es eso, me preguntas? Pues, básicamente por las noches aparte de andar sonámbulo atacas sexualmente al que encuentres ¿Por qué lo sé? Pues porque en este caso el atacado soy yo ¿Desde hace cuánto? Uhm... eso es gracioso, sabes... Unos cuatro meses... no espera ya van cinco... ¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? Eso es más gracioso todavía, supongo que es un excelente momento para confesarte que estoy algo...uhm...enamorado de ti y que cada noche espero con ansias que aparezcas en mi habitación... no me mires así... después en la mañana me siento culpable pero vamos que eres buenísimo en ello y la carne es débil..."</em></p><p>La sola idea me pareció estúpida, bufando me dirigí a continuar la rutina; preparar el desayuno, encender el televisor en un noticiario y obviamente sentirme miserable.</p><p>A diferencia de mañanas anteriores voy en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios por la pomada para las heridas.</p><p>El café termina en la tetera de cristal y me aliento a volver a la habitación. Sigue dormido en la misma posición. Sentándome a su lado gruñe por lo bajo reacomodándose sin despertarse aún, me unto un poco de la crema y recorro otra vez esa espalda grande y fornida por el ejercicio. Una parte de mi está más que satisfecha por marcarlo como mío, la otra quiere lanzarse del primer puente que encuentre.</p><p><em>—</em>Thor<em>—</em> susurro buscando su mirada <em>—</em>Thor<em>—</em> esta vez más fuerte y firme recordándome que no debo lucir como un amante cariñoso despertando al otro para desayunar juntos. Que vale, si lo somos pero Thor aún no se entera.</p><p><em>—</em>Loki<em>—</em> masculla entre sueños pasando un brazo por mi cintura, la acción me toma de improvisto pero niego cansado.</p><p><em>—</em>Thor<em>—</em> nada <em>—</em>Thor llegaras tarde<em>—</em> se remueve apresándome más <em>—</em>¡Pedazo de mierda ¿quieres despertar de una vez?!<em>—</em> chillo soltándome y removiéndolo hasta que abre los ojos en una expresión cansina.</p><p><em>—</em>Yo también te quiero<em>—</em> dice con cizaña sentándose en la cama <em>—</em>¿qué hora es?<em>—</em> su voz es más ronca de lo usual dándome un indicio de que sigue adormilado.</p><p><em>—</em>Las siete treinta<em>—</em> contesto cerrando la pomada <em>—</em>Y si no fuera mucha la molestia me gustaría cambiar las sabanas de mi cama<em>.</em></p><p>Abre los ojos más consciente y analiza mi habitación como todos los días.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Otra vez me he venido a dormir contigo?<em>—</em> Asiento pensando en que con el doble sentido también le acertaría, levanta la sabana descubriéndose desnudo <em>—</em>¿Y de nuevo estoy en pelotas? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?<em>—</em> me encojo de hombros.</p><p><em>—</em>No te quejes conmigo que el que se desnuda y mete en mi cama es otro<em>—</em> victimizarme se me ha hecho rutina, una mentirita más una menos, ya es lo mismo <em>—</em>Y lo habría intentado si no fuera porque llegaste así a mi habitación<em>—</em> eso al menos era cierto <em>—</em>Tuvimos una batalla campal por sacarte de mi cama, mírate la espalda<em>— </em>le digo con una sonrisa burlona <em>—</em>De nada<em>—</em> masculló dejándolo idiotizado.</p><p>No es de extrañar que sus zancadas y su furia me ataquen de lleno, esbozo mi mejor sonrisa para la oleada de mentiras que me plantee desde el amanecer.</p><p><em>—</em>¡Loki!<em>—</em> gruñe agarrándome por los hombros para que le mire fijamente <em>—</em>¡Eres un demonio! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- grita enseñándome la espalda desnuda, resoplo con mi mejor expresión de <em>Tú eres el culpable, yo soy una víctima inocente.</em></p><p><em>—</em>Pero ya les he limpiado y echado pomada<em>—</em> contesto con cara <em>de soy un santo.</em></p><p><em>—</em>¡Qué limpiado ni que ocho cuartos!<em>—</em> grita volviendo a mirarme con ira <em>—</em>¡Tú sabes que me cambio en el trabajo! ¡Los chicos, todos lo sabrán!<em>—</em> vuelvo a encogerme de hombros, dándole la espalda para servir las tostadas y el café.</p><p><em>—</em>Sólo diles que fue esa tal Jane<em>—</em> Bingo, Su cara no tiene precio <em>—</em>No sé quién sea pero por culpa de ella es que te mereces esos arañazos<em>—</em> en parte cierto y obviamente sé quién es esa mujer, la doctora que conoció en el hospital cuando le sacaron una bala de la pierna, detesto su trabajo, es demasiado peligroso ser policía, como sea, logro mi cometido.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?<em>—</em> señala su espalda.</p><p><em>—</em>Pues nada... Aparte de que me diste un par de besos en el cuello y una mordida que me sacó sangre mientras decías su nombre<em>.</em></p><p>Touché. Amaba la expresión culposa que se reflejaba en cada partícula de su ser, la sonrisa burlona estuvo a punto de hacer aparición si no fuera por la expresión de mártir que me encogía las cejas.</p><p><em>—</em>No es cierto<em>—</em> se cruza de brazos, es cosa de alzar mi cabello para cerrar el trato. Thor ha mordido el anzuelo por enésima vez <em>—</em>¡Dios, Loki!<em>—</em> chilla histérico posando sus dedos por la herida <em>—</em>¿Cómo?</p><p><em>—</em>Ya te lo dije, cerebro de alpiste<em>—</em> le doy con el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz <em>—</em>Te pusiste algo meloso y sabes el acuerdo, tu atacas yo ataco<em>—</em> asintió completamente convencido <em>—</em>Es una pena que el bueno y valeroso Thor no sepa conquistar una damisela<em>—</em> le digo con sorna en busca de la taza de café.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Quién ha dicho que no la he conquistado?<em>—</em> masculla con orgullo y por una fracción de segundo me quiero dar de cabezazos por escarbar en una cicatriz, maldigo mi facultad para meter mis narices en donde no debería.</p><p><em>—</em>Oh... ya<em>—</em> contesto con los celos ardiendo en ebullición.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Celoso?<em>—</em> me dice burlón, no podría estar más acertado <em>—</em>Algún día Loki, encontrarás a alguien y...</p><p>Niego con la cabeza.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Igual que tú?<em>—</em> Él asiente y termino atorado con el café <em>—</em>¿Es en serio?</p><p>Su sonrisa es una jodida puñalada.</p><p>La puerta se cierra y quedo solo con mis pensamientos, ya no me importa lucir patético hundido en la silla con los celos hirviéndome la sangre, con el dolor de sentirme engañado porque Thor es mío desde hace cinco meses mucho más que esa mujer. La ira, la rabia, la culpa todo se me atraganta en un nudo grueso.</p><p><em>—</em>Maldita sea<em>—</em> grito arrojando la taza quebrándose en miles de pedazos a mi alrededor, me llevo una mano al rostro y las lágrimas me recorren las mejillas, <em>Soy un idiota.</em></p><p><em>—</em>Oye Loki me olvidé de las...<em>— </em>dice a mi espalda y la sorpresa se me aloja en ansiedad.</p><p>.</p><p>II.</p><p>.</p><p>Hay cosas inevitables en la vida, por ejemplo que tu hermanito no sepa cuidarse de sí mismo, sobre todo porque es tan atractivo físicamente que ha estado a punto de ser violado tanto por hombres como mujeres y es tu deber como hermano mayor protegerlo de todo mal.</p><p>Es inevitable que seas irresistible con las mujeres y que ellas caigan en tus encantos jamás en viceversa hasta ahora, pero Jane es diferente; tan profesional y seria, amable y compasiva. Por ella caería cualquiera.</p><p>Es inevitable también que seas sonámbulo desde niño y que hasta el día de hoy lo padezcas, sabes que deberías tratarte pero jamás ha habido suficientes quejas como para hacerlo.</p><p>Es inevitable que durante los últimos meses despiertes en la cama de tu hermano y éste parezca odiarte pero jamás diga comentarios, desearías poder cambiarlo pero algo agradable de despertar a su lado te hace negar a la idea de medicarte.</p><p>Y por ahora es inevitable que se te rompa el corazón al verlo llorar con los restos de taza a su alrededor.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Qué ha pasado?<em>—</em> pregunto histérico al verlo quitarse las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo, no recuerdo haberlo visto jamás tan vulnerable, me sonríe con la mejor expresión de burla pero esos ojos verdosos llenos de lágrimas no me convencen.</p><p><em>—</em>Vuelves temprano<em>—</em> me corta dando un saltito para alejarse del vidrio y posicionarse frente a mi.</p><p><em>—</em>Me olvidé del gas pimienta<em>—</em> asiente varias veces dando media vuelta para regresar y depositarlo en mis manos, sigo idiotizado por esos ojos llorosos, son preciosos, no me extraña que tanto pervertido ande tras suyo <em>—</em>¿Qué ha pasado?<em>—</em> repito posando una mano en su nuca para que no salga huyendo como suele hacer cuando le hago una pregunta que no le gusta.</p><p><em>—</em>Me han dado una mala noticia, Thor<em>—</em> contesta bajando la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo, entonces esa sonrisa retorna y la mirada se le vuelve altanera-¿Tampoco se me permite llorar?- me toma por sorpresa su respuesta, está jugando conmigo nuevamente.</p><p><em>—</em>Ya sabes que sí, pero tú jamás lo haces<em>—</em> contesto intentando salir de su jueguito mental.</p><p><em>—</em>No frente tuyo<em>—</em> contesta burlón pero noto como hay algo reprobatorio en su mirada, como si se hubiese acusado él solo <em>—</em>No ha sido nada, es sólo que han rechazado mi proyecto y estoy algo frustrado<em>—</em> asiento porque sé lo mucho que trabajó en ello, me parece una pena y uno nuestras frentes, quiero apoyarlo y saber lo que le molesta. Detesto que no hable de sus gustos o intereses, que siempre sea tan introvertido como para tener que sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.</p><p>Loki parece tan vulnerable que tras alejar nuestro contacto sigo mirándolo hasta permitirme abrazarlo, para mí siempre será ese niñito llorón que se ocultaba a mis espaldas.</p><p>Me despido asegurándome de que no vuelva a flaquear pero parece tan entero que casi se me va esa dolorosa expresión con la que le pillé.</p><p>Ya no me importan las burlas y alabanzas de mis amigos al cambiarme el uniforme, sigo pensando en esos ojos brillando en lágrimas, eran unas esmeraldas preciosas. Daría lo que fuera por verlas de nuevo pero me repito que eso suena algo cruel.</p><p>El día se me vuelve largo y rutinario cosa que jamás me había parecido, cuando los chicos me ofrecen una reunión en casa de Fandral no me nacen las ganas ni de responder. Sigo demasiado preocupado por el idiota de mi hermano.</p><p>Al regresar se sorprende de verme tan temprano, le encuentro viendo la televisión con varios bocetos de edificios en las manos, me ofrece la cena y le contesto que por mientras me daré una ducha.</p><p>Los músculos se me tensan al contacto del agua caliente con las heridas, aunque me preocupase era un maldito, me arañó bastante bien, descubro una marca que no había notado antes por las costillas, era un chupetón muy bien hecho ¿desde cuándo estaría allí? No lo recordaba ¿Hacía cuánto que no estaba con una chica? ¿Unas dos semanas? ¿Cómo había durado tanto tiempo allí?</p><p>Niego con la cabeza imaginando la boca de Loki por mi torso, me carcajeo largo rato pensando esa posibilidad, tal vez morderme para que me corriera de su lado pero un beso... Já eso tendría que verlo. De la misma línea nació una idea ¡si Loki podía arañarme a su gusto mientras yo estaba sonámbulo bien podría ver su cara al arañarlo yo fingiéndome dormido! ¡Era una idea brillante! Una pequeña bromilla a cambio de todas las que me ha jugado a lo largo de mi vida, eso era lo justo.</p><p><em>—</em>¿Cómo te sientes?<em>—</em> pregunto preocupado aún, no quería que mi broma fuese demasiado cruel si el pobre aún se sentía triste.</p><p><em>—</em>¿De qué?<em>—</em> pregunta mirándome algo sorprendido.</p><p><em>—</em>Te vi llorar, Loki<em>—</em> se le cayó el tenedor y se echó a reír.</p><p><em>—</em>Oh, vamos, Thor ¿no me digas que por eso es que has estado tan atento y regresaste antes?<em>—</em> no pude negarlo, sólo por eso además de arañarlo le mordería en el otro lado del cuello. Estaba decidido, Loki estaba más que repuesto.</p><p>Me encamino hacia su habitación alrededor de la una de la mañana, me culpo por no preguntar más acerca de mi enfermedad, cómo si tenía un horario habitual o si hablaba dormido, para causar una apariencia dormida preferí el no hablar. La idea después de todo era ser pillado al final y ver su cara de furia, tal vez mañana terminaría rapado de un lado o comiendo algo con laxante. Sería un día divertido.</p><p>La puerta ya está medio abierta lo que me facilita el trabajo de entrar, a primeras instancias me sorprende el ver la lámpara de noche encendida, más me sorprendió el verlo sentado como si me esperara.</p><p>Al alzar la vista su expresión fue como una puñalada, parecía tan inestable como en la mañana.</p><p><em>—</em>Eh... has venido vestido esta vez<em>—</em> me dice con una sonrisa rota, camino lento hasta quedarme parado frente suyo, inmóvil como estaba siento sus dedos rozar mi mano para acercarla a su rostro <em>—</em>Estoy decidido, te lo diré mañana<em>—</em> susurra y las lágrimas vuelven a surgir, rozándome la mano que suavemente le acaricia las mejillas <em>—</em>¿No me dirás nada?<em>—</em> murmura en un ruego ¿qué quiere que le diga? ¿Por qué carajos está llorando? ¿Es qué ya me descubrió? Maldito, así ni aunque estuviera despierto le diría algo <em>—</em>Dime que me quieres y estaré a tu merced, seré mejor que esa mujer o cualquier otra<em>—</em> y la voz le sale quebrada pero se ríe y me suelta para acostarse dándome la espalda.</p><p><em>¿Qué acaba de decir? Tal vez escuché mal,</em> me digo idiotizado como estoy <em>¿qué mujer? ¿A mi merced? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?</em></p><p>Su llanto me quiebra y estoy a punto de mandar a la mierda todos mis planes de jugarle una broma y ser el hermano comprensivo que soy, pero sigo paralizado, apenas y logro moverme para sentarme a su lado. Tarda unos segundos en voltearse para mostrarme su rostro lloroso.</p><p><em>—</em>Lo siento, estoy muy hormonal últimamente<em>—</em> y vuelve a reírse, jamás en toda mi vida le había visto así <em>¿qué estaba pasando con mi hermanito? ¿Cuándo es que una persona se comporta así?</em> Piensa Thor, y la solución viene rápida <em>¡Loki debe estar enamorado y está triste por ello! ¡Debe ser eso! ¡Qué idiota! Apuesto que cuando ando de sonámbulo me cuenta todo lo que le pasa soy algo así como su diario personal y me he venido a meter en medio</em>. Sif me debería de dar una zurra por pésima persona.</p><p>Se sienta frente a mí y me abraza por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin que sea yo el que lo inicie.</p><p><em>—</em>No deberíamos desaprovechar la noche<em>—</em> dice con esa maldita sonrisa rota, estoy acumulando puntos para no gritarle que estoy despierto, ahora siento que me merezco el castigo <em>—</em>Esta vez no te trataré de echar y puedes hacerlo tan duro como quieras.</p><p><em>Ah, Claro, Loki es amable y yo vengo a joderlo ¡bien se lo diré!</em> Pero se me va la idea porque sus labios me roban un beso ¡un beso real! ¡Un jodido beso! Grita mi cabeza para que me mueva o algo pero es lo suficientemente hábil como para entrometer su lengua en el asunto y besarme aún más profundo. <em>Mi Loki, mi hermano menor está dándome un descarado beso en la boca, un apasionado beso, cabe mencionar ¿ya he dicho que es un beso? Dios ¿qué está pasando? ¿Me he dormido antes de hacer la broma?</em></p><p>Sus labios parecen conocer como me gusta y lo bien que se siente, al separarnos su mirada oscurecida busca la mía, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble sigo fingiéndome dormido.</p><p><em>—</em>Tal vez y lo correcto sea ensayarlo ¿qué dices tú?<em>—</em> y se vuelve a reír <em>—</em>Con quien mejor que ensayar una confesión que a quien se lo confesaras.</p><p>Se aleja de mi lado para pararse frente mío dando vueltas de la puerta al escritorio.</p><p><em>—</em>Admito que eres útil en algunos momentos como sonámbulo<em>— </em><em>¿Gracias? </em>Pienso mirando al centro para dar con sus ojos <em>—</em>A ver qué tal suena esto... Thor he estado en una relación física con tu cuerpo desde hace unos cinco meses pero no te preocupes que lo he cuidado bien<em>—</em> <em>¿Cómo dices? </em>Grita mi cabeza al verlo taparse la cara con una mano<em>, no entiendo un carajo </em><em>—</em>Suena pésimo ¡cómo un pervertido! ¡Y no me mires así que ya sé que lo soy! Pero ese cabeza de corcho no entenderá un carajo y será el momento más incómodo de nuestras vidas.</p><p><em>Amén, </em>pienso dándole la razón, <em>sigo sin entender.</em></p><p><em>—</em>¿Y si te lo digo de una forma más técnica? Eso podría funcionar... A ver, Thor, tu sonambulismo ha empeorado y hace cinco meses que tienes Sexsomnia, sí, así como suena, resulta que atacas sexualmente a cualquiera que esté cerca de ti<em>.</em></p><p><em>¡¿Yo Qué?!, </em>Chillan mis pensamientos.</p><p><em>—</em>Argh... no, entrarías en pánico y no me dejarías seguir, de hecho ¿cómo se supone que voy a seguir? No te lo he dicho porque bien, Uno, eres bueno en la cama y Dos...<em>—</em> pero se queda callado con las mejillas muy rojas, sigo sin creérmelo, eso tenía que ser una jodida broma de Loki por querer ser más listo que él, que ya lo pillo, déjame huir primero y jamás hablaremos de esto ¿vale? <em>—</em>No, prefiero llevar el secreto a la tumba que decírtelo a la cara.</p><p>
  <em>Pues, qué curioso porque ya lo sé y sigo sin creérmelo ¿por qué no sigues hablando, Hermano?</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>Es tu culpa por ser tan bruto, esta relación hubiese funcionado bien pero ¡no!- dice poniéndose las manos en las caderas con aire desganado <em>—</em>Tenías que interesarte en Jane<em>—</em> la voz le sonaba gruesa como si tratara de imitarme y recién ahí caí en la cuenta ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Por ahí partía el problema? <em>—</em>Idiota<em>—</em> masculla acercándoseme lento hasta sonreírme y lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, en un gesto tan caliente que tuve que morderme los labios para no gruñir<em>—</em>Escucha bien Thor Odinson porque no lo repetiré y para mañana ya me inventaré una buena mentira, o tal vez lo haga más fácil y te medique entre comidas<em>.</em></p><p>Eso me recuerda que obviamente Loki siempre será el más listo.</p><p><em>—</em>Asique escucha con cuidado<em>— </em>su voz es suave, un dulce susurro a mi oído en un secreto hasta de mí mismo <em>—</em>Te amo, llevas meses haciéndome el amor sin saberlo y no me arrepiento de nada.</p><p>¿Por qué no me molestó al oírlo? Tal vez fueron las lágrimas cayendo contra mi cuello, o su imperceptible titubeo o quizás que ya me volví loco. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. <em>¿Amor? ¿Enamo... enamorado de... mí?</em></p><p>Entonces oí su risa y al alzar la mirada se restregaba con el brazo la cara para borrar el rastro de llanto, aunque ese chico se jactaba de ser un mentiroso profesional y admitía ser un granuja debía aceptar que era la persona más triste y amable del mundo. Si no quería causarme problemas sólo tenía que decirlo y ya, me preguntaba como habrían sido esos meses con mi hermano, bastantes dulces imaginaba. Ah, entonces era por eso que despertaba cansado por las mañanas, me quería reír con Loki, era gracioso pensar que era bastante obvio, despertar desnudo, los arañazos en la espalda, extrañas marcas que me aparecieron en esos meses y cuando orinaba como si hubiese tenido sexo toda la noche era porque en realidad sí lo había hecho TODA LA NOCHE. Hasta le habría aplaudido, me engañó por completo. Recuerdo esos días en que tenía chupetones en la piel y me dijo que tenía una amante, me encabronó tanto que no le hablé por una semana. Quien habría dicho que estaba molesto conmigo mismo. Sí, mi vida era para reírse.</p><p><em>—</em>Bien, ya que he confesado mis pecados<em>—</em> decía persignándose a forma de burla <em>—</em>Podremos pasar a lo que nos convoca esta noche <em>Hermano</em> <em>— </em>y la palabra jamás me sonó tan ardiente y sucia. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Decirle que todo era una broma ¿Y qué estaba despierto? Suicida no soy, pero si me quedaba... si lo hacía... Eso es traspasar un límite <em>—</em>Estás menos activo que de costumbre<em>—</em> me dice y sonríe con malicia <em>—</em>¿Será que quieres que haga todo el trabajo?</p><p>Quiero decir algo, como que todo eso es retorcido e indecente, la otra parte que me mantiene tieso quiere seguir allí y dejarme llevar por lo que quiera que haga Loki.</p><p>Cuando sus labios se unen con los míos tengo que tragarme la creciente atracción que me causa, de no envolverlo con mis brazos y tocarlo como necesito, me sorprendo varias veces siendo yo él que toma el control hasta que se separa con las mejillas sonrosadas.</p><p><em>—</em>Estúpido<em>—</em> dice con el ceño fruncido pero sé que es un cumplido, que está feliz porque es besado de esa forma y yo también me descubro sintiéndome dichoso de ahondar en ese cuerpo que con tanto esfuerzo he tratado de proteger<em>. Qué locura</em> vuelvo a pensar, pero Loki es más ágil de lo que me espero y parece querer cumplir sus palabras, <em>aprovechar esa noche.</em></p><p>Sus dientes apresan mi pantalón hasta dejar a la vista mi hombría, creo entrar en colapso por unos segundos al sentir su boca húmeda tragándolo de una sola estocada, es tan abrazador que apenas y logro contener los gruñidos de incredulidad y placer, no había notado lo animado que estaba, me aferro a las sábanas al sentirlo moverse, al entrar y salir con rapidez, como si conociera mis gustos y necesidades (seguramente era verdad) pero no me detengo a pensarlo demasiado dejándome llevar por esa locura irrefrenable, por su lengua caprichosa para otra cosa que no fuera engañarme, y me permito verlo dándome placer, con los ojos brillándole en éxtasis, en gusto por ser a mí a quien se lo hacía.</p><p>Cuando sentí que ya no podría más le veo detenerse por unos segundos para quitarse el pantalón y acercar sus dedos, índice y corazón a mis labios, por puro instinto los lamo succionando hasta que los retira con esa mueca de burla y placer. Abro los ojos de sobremanera al verlo hundirlos en su propio interior jadeando fuerte, con una expresión anhelante e increíblemente erótica, tuve que tragar grueso para no saltarle encima, Jodido Loki, hasta que me enloqueció.</p><p>Y obviamente no se olvidó de mí regresando a su labor con más empeño que antes, quería gruñir y tomarlo como mío como nunca antes y pensándolo bien, Yo era un sonámbulo ¿no?</p><p>Mis manos le sujetaron la barbilla para que se detuviera, su expresión de molestia me resulta encantadora pero estoy decidido a darle una lección.</p><p>Lo tomo en brazos depositándolo en la cama cual princesa, me doy el lujo de disfrutarlo, en una situación normal me habría ganado un par de golpes mínimo y Dios, cómo estaba disfrutando de ser sonámbulo. De verlo regresar esos dedos a su interior, de sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes e intensos. Me hayo recorriéndolo con la lengua hasta detenerme en las costillas por donde él me dejo un chupetón, deberíamos ir a juego ¿no? Le muerdo y succiono, todo mientras continua con sus manos, me decido por acariciarlo también y descubro que lo disfruta, tanto como yo al hacérselo.</p><p>También recuerdo que tenía intensión de morderle en el otro lado del cuello y gozo al delinearlo con la lengua para marcarlo como mío, ahora comprendía porque me había enterrado las uñas ayer, yo le pertenecía, ese era el mensaje. Grita cuando mis dientes devoran esa piel lechosa y me siento lleno, completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p><p><em>—</em>Thor<em>—</em> ruega y soy yo quien le besa para callar sus aflicciones, para tomar el lugar de sus manos en un recorrido por ese cálido interior, no hay que ser listo para reconocer que ese cuerpo está habituado al mío, a mi torpeza y brusquedad, por cómo se cierne contra mis dedos sé que está acostumbrado a ser poseído por mí y eso me alivia. Prácticamente es un pase libre para hacer lo que se me antoje, tuve que reprimir la sonrisa que se me alojaba en cada molécula de mí ser.</p><p>Para cuando noto lo desesperado que está tengo que volver a reprimir mi creciente felicidad, me llevo su falo como hizo antes conmigo a la boca y por instinto me guio seguido de sus gemidos y ruegos</p><p><em>—</em>Thor... más<em>—</em> gime meciendo sus caderas al compás de mis labios, le miro dubitativo y me decido por fin a dar el paso para caer de cabeza en el infierno.</p><p>Con gusto lo daba.</p><p>Le vuelvo a besar los labios impregnándonos en nuestras propias esencias, jamás me había sentido tan decidido y desinhibido como con Loki. Le recorro con las manos, sintiendo sus músculos duros bajo una piel tan suave y fría que mi calor se enciende aún más, para cuando llego hasta ese redondo trasero la desesperación me ha agitado la respiración a las nubes, lo necesito ya preparado o no.</p><p>Su calidez es insoportable, tan estrecho y dulce que me muerdo los labios para no gruñir contra su cuello, de todas formas es Loki el que me saca del trance con su grito no sé si de dolor o placer, por sus movimientos rápidos imagino que de goce y me dispongo a arremeter, duro, deseoso, acariciando su espalda, oliendo su cabello azabache, hundirme en su interior es tan intenso que los gruñidos se me escapan solos, y ya no me interesa si Loki lo nota, necesito más de <em>mi hermano</em> y es así como aferro sus caderas atrayéndolas de una forma salvaje, dominándolo por entero.</p><p><em>Mío, mío, mío</em>, dice mi instinto arrancándole un gemido de profundo placer, su espalda se arquea y comprendo que está cercano a correrse, aferro su nuca como siempre pero esta vez en un gesto íntimo, para poder mirarnos al estallar en satisfacción, al ser uno y descubro algo de sorpresa en sus ojos <em>¿he sido pillado?</em> No lo sé con certeza ni me importa.</p><p><em>—</em>¡Thor!<em>—</em> grita al enloquecer entre mis brazos y le beso al ser yo el que gruñe por sus estremecimientos internos, me lleva dos estocadas profundas y rápidas llegar a mi propio orgasmo.</p><p>Sé que por su rostro lleno de júbilo que mi broma ha dado resultado y no sé si mañana despertaré llenado de besos o golpeado hasta que se aburra. <em>Ya no importa</em>, me repito dejándome languidecer apresándole por la espalda.</p><p>.</p><p>III.</p><p>.</p><p>Hay cosas inevitables en esta vida, por ejemplo que al despertar lo primero que veas sea el rostro de tu hermano mayor en tu cama y que sientas la culpa carcomerte.</p><p>Me desperezo sintiendo como la noche anterior fue más intensa que cualquier otra, incluso hubo un momento en que juraría que él estaba consciente pero no podría asegurarlo. <em>Bien Loki no te desanimes, ya tomaste una decisión y la noche pasada la recordaras por el resto de tu vida, con eso debería bastar ¿no?</em> Pero no basta <em>incluso pienso que no tengo para que confesar hoy, tal vez mañana e incluso no debería medicarlo, sólo tal vez y... ¡No!</em> Me obligo a mantenerme firme <em>¡rayos! ya quiero llorar de nuevo</em>, le acaricio el cabello dorado como cada mañana y acerco mis labios en un último beso.</p><p>Es inevitable como cada mañana que te levantes con culpa a seguir esa rutina diaria, mañana lo intentarás de nuevo, te dices.</p><p><em>—</em>Loki<em>—</em> dice su voz a mi espalda sobresaltándome, después de todo es primera vez que se despierta antes de las siete treinta <em>—</em>Regresa a la cama<em>—</em> ruega atrapando mi mano <em>—</em>Después ordenamos el desastre que dejamos, tampoco quiero desayuno pero una ducha contigo sería reponedora<em>—</em> la quijada se me cae hasta el suelo incluso la oí rebotar <em>—</em>Demonios, no sé cómo soportas que te lo haga todos los días ¿está bien tu cuerpo?</p><p><em>—</em>¡Tú! ¡Estabas...!</p><p>Es inevitable la bofetada que se gana el rubio.</p><p>Pero es más inevitable que les continúe un beso apasionado seguido de sus cuerpos volviendo a unirse, una y otra vez.</p><p>Son inevitables las peleas que les siguen hasta quedar en un acuerdo mutuo como amantes.</p><p>Y eso es obvio porque desde un principio esos dos estaban enamorados inevitablemente el uno del otro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>